


Meet Me in Ibiza

by tempered_rose



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2014, German National Team, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian receives a text from his boyfriend after winning the World Cup. A few days later, he goes to see him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in Ibiza

**Author's Note:**

> For Eliza, my muse, who loves Basti as much as I do. :D

He missed him while they’d gone to Brazil. It was always nice to see the boys together, but it was even better when you got to see your boyfriend. It was also more heartbreaking when he wasn’t there due to injury. As Bastian looked at the text he had received, the others partied around him and passed around the trophy. He was extremely happy just as they were, only there was one other person he wished was there. Give it a few days, he thought to himself, then we’ll be together again.

The message said simply: ‘Congratulations. Meet me in Ibiza.’

Bastian booked a flight before setting his phone down and went to join in with the others.

—

Bastian barely had a chance to set his bag inside the villa’s front door before strong arms were around his body and his mouth was being parted by an eager tongue. Bastian’s just as eager hands were already gripping at Mario’s hair, his clothes and urging him deeper into the villa. It’d been weeks, more likely to be a couple months, since they had seen one another. That was entirely too long not to be able to kiss and fuck your boyfriend.

Mario groaned when Bastian tugged a little too hard on his hair. Softening his kiss for an apology, Bastian pulled the other man into a hug and held tightly to him.

“I missed you.” He murmured seriously. He felt Mario nod and his hands run over Bastian’s back.

“I missed you as well. I’m so proud of you.”

Bastian smiled and shifted to kiss Mario again. “Please, please show me how much you missed me.”

Mario smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief. “With my utmost pleasure, Weltmeister.”

Bastian wasn’t even bothered to be concerned at what that look meant. Whatever sexual fantasies Mario had been thinking of in their time apart, Bastian was more than happy to oblige. Mario’s ideas were always fun. Bastian grinned and let Mario pull him into the villa’s bedroom.


End file.
